


Of Leather Suits and Cat Tails

by yuichi



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Everyone Is Gay, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, I'm Going To Hell For This, Liu Yang Yang is a sweetheart, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Mentioned Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, everyone fucks Ten, the struggle of ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuichi/pseuds/yuichi
Summary: “I had this idea,” Ten chuckled. “I want to be fucked by all of you!”Hendery remained silent, wide eyes blinking.“Isn’t it brilliant?” Ten leaned closer and pressed his cheek against his chest, voice dreamy, “I want all of you to touch me… Tease me… Fill me up.”
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Liu Yang Yang, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 14
Kudos: 201





	Of Leather Suits and Cat Tails

**Author's Note:**

> To the four lovely ladies who gave me the idea.  
> Also, shout-out to my noona for dealing with my crazy pearls in the wee hours <3
> 
> To the rest of you:  
> enjoy >:D

Ten woke up with a wild idea dancing in his mind. He tossed the blankets off himself and sat up in all his naked glory, nimble fingers running through his messy hair. For a moment, he sat on the bed with a blank expression. But as the idea started to form on its own, so did the grin on his lips.

It was around five in the afternoon when he had the first meal of the day, having slept till late due to a movie marathon. As he munched on the food, his eyes kept wandering across his fellow members. None of them seemed to be doing anything entertaining, with half of them missing, and the other half situated in front of the screen. Ten imagined the tumbleweeds rolling around as the lifeless atmosphere sank in.

Yet, the idea kept tugging on the neurons in his brain.

Ten had a special relationship with each member of his group. They all knew that, and they were all okay with it. Ten would choose a different victim each evening, depending on his mood. He’d drag the chosen one to the confinements of his room and they usually wouldn’t be seen until the morning. But this time, he felt like he could spice things up. Just a little bit, to kill the boredom.

He knew everyone would return to the dorm by the time the sun set. Therefore, Ten got up and made his way back to his room. Once behind closed door, he eyed the bed. He got on all fours and stretched under it, retrieving an almost forgotten box. Heart racing wild in chest, palms turning damp in anticipation, Ten pushed the lid off and carefully unfolded a leather outfit.

It was a gift from Jaehyun for his last birthday. Honestly, Ten never thought the clothes would see the light of the day. But he was curious, and a part of him was desperate for attention.

His fingers ran across the ripped leather pants, smile tugging at his lips. However, pulling on the said pair of pants proved to be a challenge. Who was Ten to back down in front of a task, though? Especially one as exciting as this one.

When he glanced at his ass in the mirror, finding it looking absolutely scrumptious, Ten smirked. They had a perfect opening in front of his entrance and a zipper at the crotch area. The rips over his legs showed his milky thighs, revealing and hiding at the same time. Trust Jaehyun to get all the good stuff.

Leather chest strap came next. It went around his shoulders and ribs, snuggling perfectly around his thin waistline. Ten didn’t think this would hold on well, but it didn’t really matter. All it really had to do was to lure the boys in, and then it all might as well go to hell.

Ten knew he could have walked through the dorm in his birthday suit. Heads would turn, jaws would drop, and drool would cover chins. He knew what an impact he had on his favourite six boys, but he also wanted to look as appealing as possible.

Walking towards the closet, Ten pulled out his beloved toy box. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror, making a mental note to snap a photo for Jaehyun, and decided a pair of cat ears and a matching tail would go best with it.

He took the liberty of preparing himself for what he hoped was about to come. Lube in one hand, cat tail butt plug in other, Ten made sure to coat it well. With some struggle, accompanied by muffled moans against pillow, he successfully plugged his arse. He whimpered at the feeling of being full, pleasure mixing with a perfect amount of burn.

Next came the headband with cat ears. He crawled off the bed, enjoying how the butt plug moved inside him with each step he took. He fixed himself in front of the mirror, making sure every hair was in its spot.

He took a selfie for Jaehyun. Naturally, ass with the cat tail on display. He chose not to send it straight away, though, fearing the other might get the wrong idea. Tonight, he was only going to serve his WayV members.

He did some final touches, set the lube by the bed, one on each side because you never know. Peach flavoured. Lord knew how much the boys loved his peach. Tissues on the nightstand, a box of toys conveniently on display. He even fixed the sheets.

Yet, before he’d exit the room to hunt, Ten fancied another idea. He knew how tense his darlings could be, and sometimes they needed something to relax.

Opening the top drawer of his dresser, Ten stuck his hand between his socks, moving it until he found a plastic bag. He bit his bottom lip as he eyed it, watching the magical herbs inside. In the end, he got the rolling paper and fixed a couple of joints, tongue lingering between his lips as he stuck the paper in place. He stuffed them between the chest straps along with the lighter, hoping they won’t get squashed.

Satisfied, Ten opened the door of his harem and sauntered his fabulous arse to the living room. YangYang and Dejun were sitting on the floor in front of the TV and playing a game while Kun was reading a book in the armchair. How he could focus with all the screaming coming from the two was beyond him.

With no one else in sight, Ten chose his first victim. He leaned over the armchair and wrapped his arms around Kun’s shoulders, pressing a wet kiss to his neck.

“Guess who?” Ten teased, slipping his palms down Kun’s chest.

“Ten?” Kun chuckled and stopped his hands. “What are you up to?”

“Hmm…” He left another kiss. “Nothing.”

Kun shifted under him, glancing at the oblivious duo in front of them. “The kids are here…”

“So?” Ten trailed the tip of his tongue over a protruding vein on his neck, reaching up to his jaw and letting out a soft moan. “You taste really good, hyung.”

Kun swallowed hard and shifted again. The book sat on the coffee table forgotten as Kun touched Ten’s palm, rubbing small circles over it. “Your room or mine?”

“Why not stay here?” Ten suddenly pulled away, grinning from ear to ear. “Where are the rest?”

He took a moment before answering. “Probably scattered around their rooms.”

Humming to himself, Ten walked around him. He could feel Kun’s eyes following him, allowing him to bask in the given attention. After all, he did work for this. He deserved all the attention in the world.

“What are you guys playing?” He asked, casually standing between the two boys situated on the floor.

YangYang turned to face him, having just won the race and ready to brag. But the moment he saw Ten in his new edition, his mind stopped working. “We… Uhm…”

Annoyed he lost three times in a row, Dejun elbowed him. “Cat got your tongue, dumbass? It’s Mario Kart.”

“Sorta…” YangYang mumbled and turned back to the screen, the wheels in his head finally turning.

“What?” Dejun glanced at him, eyebrows furrowing.

Ten made a purring noise and kneeled between them. “So you like my clothes, hmm?” His fingers danced into YangYang’s hair, gently massaging the scalp.

“Uhm…”

Already set for another game and mentally prepared to beat the shit out of his friend, Dejun whined. “Ten, not now. We’re in the middle of something.”

“Oh.” Ten smirked. “Sorry for interrupting.”

YangYang took the console again, hands slightly trembling. Ten leaned closer, leaving small kisses over his neck as YangYang slowly lost all focus on the game. Giving up, he tilted his head back, allowing Ten more access. At the same time that Dejun won and let out a cry of victory, YangYang let out a low moan of pleasure. Dejun’s gaze flew to the other, eyes widening at the sight.

“What the…?” He stared as Ten switched his focus on him. “What are you wearing?”

“Do you like it?” Ten leaned towards him, feeling YangYang’s fingers ghosting over his waist.

“Uhm…” He nervously glanced at Kun, whose eyes were fixated on Ten’s ass. There was a hint of possessiveness in them, and lust, naturally, so Dejun backed away.

Ten, however, would have none of it. He grabbed Dejun by the back of his neck and crashed their lips together. A small moan escaped the younger, fighting the urge to pull him closer or push him away. During his mental struggle, Ten had crawled on his lap. He whimpered in his mouth as the butt plug moved inside of him.

When he pulled away, both were breathless. The only difference was that Ten was wearing a smug expression while Dejun was confused beyond words.

“What is happening?” He managed to whisper, palms still dumbly holding the console.

“I want to play.” Ten said and shifted his focus back to YangYang.

The youngest had a hard time keeping his hands off. His focus was on the furry tail sticking from Ten.

“Want to touch it?” Ten teased, shaking his ass for him.

Without a word, YangYang loosely wrapped his fingers around the tail and gave it a light stroke. He glanced at Ten, grinning from ear to ear.

“Good boy.” Ten cooed. “Now move it.”

YangYang obeyed, gripping on it tighter and slowly pulling. Ten let out a soft gasp, fingers gripping on Dejun’s inner thigh, making him shift uncomfortably.

“Ten… I don’t think…” Dejun mumbled, glancing at Kun again.

Ten sighed in exasperation. “I knew you’d be like this.” He smacked YangYang’s hand away and pulled out the joints and a lighter.

“Uhm…” YangYang stared dumbly. “You never let me…”

“I know,” Ten smirked. “Now is high time for you to learn.”

“Alright!” YangYang beamed.

Ten lit up one and took a deep suck. He stared in YangYang’s eyes as he slowly blew the smoke out. “Okay, kid. Time to teach you some fun stuff.”

“Ten.” Kun’s warning voice came from behind them.

Ten chose to ignore him as he explained to YangYang how to smoke pot. The younger listened carefully, nodding when he understood and frowning when things weren’t clear. But then again, it’s all trial and error and Ten eventually pushed the joint between his lips.

“Now suck.”

So YangYang sucked, eyes searching for Ten’s.

“Into your lungs, baby.”

“How do I do that?” He gasped, blowing all the smoke into Ten’s face. “Sorry.”

“You inhale through it. I told ya.” Ten sighed, taking the smoke and inhaling.

“Okay, okay.” YangYang nodded. “Let me try again.”

Ten passed him the smoke and watched as he inhaled properly this time. Then he started coughing. 

“Fuck.” He croaked. “My throat is burning!”

“That means you did good!” Ten said through laughter, watching him run into the kitchen.

His focus turned to Dejun, who had his eyes locked with Kun. Ten looked between them as he took another drag of his joint. By now, the pot had started to kick in. The clothes on his body felt overwhelming, as if thousand tongues were trailing over it, caressing in all the right places. He clenched around the butt plug, moan rolling off his tongue along with the smoke.

Dejun had looked at him again, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. “Ten…”

“Hmm?” Ten crawled his way back into his lap.

“I don’t think Kun—”

Ten shut his mouth by sticking the joint between his lips. “Suck.” He leaned closer, sucking and licking at Dejun’s neck. He was eager for touches, for attention, yet none of these Einsteins were smart enough to figure it out. At what lengths he’d have to go to have it his way, he honestly didn’t know.

Thankfully, Dejun did take a drag. A deep, long one, and when Ten looked up at him to kiss him on the mouth again, he was happy to find him relaxing. If only a little. He kissed the corner of his lips instead, finding it incredibly hot when Dejun took another suck. He was about to ask to pass him the smoke when YangYang returned, holding a huge glass of water.

“You good?” Ten smiled at him, pulling away from Dejun to reach his favourite maknae.

“Still burns, but it’s okay.” YangYang said and took a sip.

Smiling proudly, Ten pulled him closer and pressed their lips together. The kiss was slow, lazy, mostly because YangYang always let him lead, and now Ten was too high to make it more intense. YangYang absently set the glass on the coffee table and slipped his tongue between Ten’s lips. It earned him a needy moan and he wrapped his fingers around the leather straps on Ten’s chest. Tugging on them, he smirked when Ten mewled into his mouth again.

Dejun simply sat and stared from a side, selfishly finishing the joint. When he looked up at Kun, he was surprised to see him gone. But instead of worrying, he took the chance to move closer and play with the cat tail hanging so conveniently from Ten’s ass. When the older moaned, he felt a sense of accomplishment. He tugged again and again, carefully twisting it. Ten ended up clinging to YangYang’s shoulders, turning into a moaning mess.

“Guys? You’re being obnoxiously loud,” Hendery whined, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he walked into the living room. However, witnessing the sight of a fucked up Ten being passed between Dejun and YangYang sent the sleep flying through the window.

“Henderyyy!” Ten slurred, looking up at him and smiling. “Come join!”

“Uhm…” Hendery eyed them. “What’s happening?”

“We’re having fun.” Ten beamed and managed to get on his feet. He made his way to the other and touched his waist.

“You’re high.” Hendery said flatly.

“I had this idea,” Ten chuckled. “I want to be fucked by all of you!”

Hendery remained silent, wide eyes blinking.

“Isn’t it brilliant?” Ten leaned closer and pressed his cheek against his chest, voice dreamy, “I want all of you to touch me… Tease me… Fill me up.”

“Do they know?” Hendery asked, wrapping an arm around him to keep him from falling.

Ten shook his head and looked up, pouting. “It was supposed to be a surprise but now I’m too high to get them all in my bedroom.”

Hendery stared at the other. He knew Ten would get all touchy-feely when high. “I don’t think all of us fit in your bedroom, Ten.”

“Oh.” Ten stared up at him, tears welling up in his eyes. “I’m sorry…”

Hendery’s eyes went wide. “Don’t cry, kitten.” He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. “I’ll see what I can do, okay?”

Ten nodded, sobbing into his chest. When Hendery led him back to the duo on the floor and left to get the others, Ten smiled in victory. He crawled back on YangYang’s lap and kissed him, guiding Dejun’s hands over his legs. The two could only obey, too intoxicated by Ten’s flavour. The pot might have also done the trick.

Hendery returned moments later, holding the box of toys Ten had prepared. He set it by the sofa, along with the lube bottles. Lucas and Sicheng joined him, both carrying worried expressions.

“Ten?” Hendery called.

Ten let out a purr and pulled away from YangYang’s lips, giggling when the younger attached them to his neck. “Yes?”

“Everyone is here. Except Kun. He’s not here.”

Pouting, Ten crossed arms on his chest. “Where is he?”

YangYang pulled away and proceeded to rub soothing circles into Ten’s thighs. Dejun did the same to his back.

When he received no answer, his eyes watered again. “Why isn’t he here? Doesn’t he love me?”

Lucas reacted first. He rushed over to him like he was in grave danger and scooped him up into his arms. “Baby, don’t cry.” He cooed, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

“But I wanted all of you here. Where did he go?” Ten sobbed, curling up and nuzzling into his neck.

“He will come, okay?” Lucas reassured him, sitting on the sofa and cradling him close.

Sicheng stared at them in confusion as Dejun lit up another joint.

YangYang made his way over and flopped on the sofa next to them, running his fingers through Ten’s hair. “Can we keep you company until he comes?”

Sniffing, Ten nodded. “Okay…”

“How do you propose we do that?” Hendery asked.

“Well,” Ten pulled away from Lucas’ chest to look at the others. As he wiped the tears from his eyes, he spoke in the most innocent voice he could muster, “I want to be fucked. Real good.”

Silence filled the room the moment words left his mouth. Hendery was on it, though. He walked over and pulled him up from Lucas’ lap. “You want to be fucked, huh?”

Ten swallowed hard, only managing a nod in response.

“Is that why you dressed up like a good little kitten, hm?” Fingers slipped into Ten’s hair, massaging the scalp.

Ten let out a small whimper and nodded in response again.

“But you aren’t really a good little kitten, are you?” Hendery smirked and tugged on his hair. “You’re a bad, bad kitty.”

YangYang frowned, ready to protest for treating his favourite hyung in such a manner. But the moment he stood up, Ten let out a deep moan, fingers curling around Hendery’s shirt to keep himself from falling. Flabbergasted, YangYang stared as Hendery tugged on his hair again, smirking deviously. Ten all but melted in his arms, desperately clinging to him for support.

“He doesn’t really look like a good little kitten in this outfit, though.” Lucas mumbled from his seat, eyeing the butt plug.

“Smart puppy.” Hendery cooed, pleased when Lucas’ cheeks turned pink.

Ten clawed at his shirt, getting on his tip toes to press a small kiss to his collarbone. “Will you punish me?”

Hendery hummed, back to massaging the scalp. “How should we punish you then?”

“I have a feeling that no matter what we do, he’s going to enjoy.” Dejun spoke behind them, eyes half lidded.

Frowning, Hendery pulled Ten away. “You didn’t teach them a thing, did ya?”

Ten bit his bottom lip and looked at him sweetly. However, his lack of response told Hendery everything.

“Okay, guys. Ten lesson number one,” he glanced around the room, making sure to meet everyone’s gaze. “Rough is good.”

“Rough is amazing.” Ten corrected, playing with the buttons on Hendery’s shirt.

“Also, toys.” Hendery smirked and pointed to the toy box. “Lots of toys.”

Lucas grinned and pulled at the butt plug. Ten cried out, bending over, legs trembling. Once it was out, Ten cringed at the lack of feeling full. Lucas, however, wiggled it to the others. “Toys. Got it.”

“Anything else?” YangYang asked, swallowing hard at the sight of Ten’s hole.

“You’ll learn as you go.” Hendery smiled as he pulled the zipper of Ten’s pants down. He slipped his fingers inside and presented his half-hard member to the world.

Whimpering with the new sensation, Ten looked up. He did his best to focus on the buttons on Hendery’s shirt, undoing them as quickly as his shaky fingers allowed. But Hendery turned him around and pressed his front against his back. “Dig in, boys.”

Lucas was first to respond. He almost ripped his tee as he took it off and threw it lord knows where. He moved to the edge of his seat and took Ten into his mouth, slowly bobbing his head. Ten moaned, palms coming to Lucas’ shoulders. Hendery slipped away and crouched by the toy box, searching for something he still hasn’t used.

Sicheng moved to the floor next to Dejun. “Can I have a smoke?”

“Sure.” Dejun passed him the joint absently, observing Ten’s ass.

YangYang stared at Lucas’ huge mouth swallowing Ten’s dick. It was arousing and terrifying at the same time. He touched Ten’s bicep and looked at him worried. Yet Ten flashed him a lazy smile, whimpering when Lucas pulled away. Frowning at the lack of warmth around his erection, Ten tugged on Lucas’ shoulders in hope to guide him back. However, Lucas simply wrapped his huge palm around him, providing him with slow strokes.

“So Hendery calls you kitten,” he mused, slipping a thumb over the slit and successfully emitting a loud moan from him. “And I call you baby. What about the others?”

“What others?” Ten asked, hiding into YangYang’s neck and smiling slyly. “You two are my only ones.”

YangYang cleared his throat, arm instinctively wrapping around Ten’s waist. He did his best not to look at Lucas’ supersized palm and how Ten’s erection practically disappeared inside it. He also tried not to let Ten’s moans on his neck affect him too much. But when he greeted him with a soft lick, one palm sneaking under the hem of his hoodie, YangYang thought his mind might be blown to smithereens.

Lucas snorted. “You are a bad kitty, Ten.”

Ten giggled, watching the youngest crumble under his touches. “Tell them.”

“Tell them what?” YangYang swallowed hard, fingers digging into Ten’s waist.

“Your pet name,” Ten purred, “for me.”

“That’s not necessary.” YangYang mumbled and tilted his head, capturing Ten’s lips into a kiss in order to keep him from spilling the beans.

Smiling against them, Ten kissed him sweetly. He sucked his bottom lip between his and gently tugged before giving it a harsh bite. YangYang hissed as Ten giggled at him, tasting blood. “Tell them or I will…”

Lucas eyed them. “What are you two hiding?”

Ten turned his attention back to him, giggling and licking his lips. “Nothing.”

Hendery sat next to Lucas. “I found this.”

Ten’s eyes went wide. “We’re not using that.”

“Why not? It’s new, no?”

“Yes, and no. Not using that.” Ten pushed Lucas’ hand away and hurried to grab a veiny looking dick from Hendery’s hands.

“Nah-ah, kitten,” Hendery smirked and put it away from his reach, watching Ten stretch for it while still holding onto YangYang. “We’re going to put that to good use.”

Ten shook his head, looking almost horrified. “No, please…”

Lucas tilted his head. “ _Please_?”

Blushing, Ten made his way to Hendery. He gingerly crawled onto his lap, straddling him and placing palms over his chest like a good boy he isn’t. “Oppa…”

“ _Oppa_?!” YangYang and Lucas cried out in unison.

Hendery wiggled his eyebrows, one hand coming to rest on Ten’s thigh as he brought the toy closer. Ten grabbed it with both hands and hugged it to his chest, cutely shaking his head. “What’s wrong with that toy, kitten?”

“It’s bad.”

“Bad?”

“Bad.” Ten nodded, wishing he could hide it.

“Bad how?”

“Very bad.”

Hendery chuckled. “You’re going to have to elaborate that better, kitten.” He lifted his hands, fixing the headband gone astray on top of Ten’s head.

“I don’t like it. It’s not good.” Ten said, pursing his lips into a pout.

“Why is it not good?”

“Oppa…” Ten whined and slumped against Hendery’s chest, keeping the toy out of his reach.

“Hmm?” Hendery caressed his hair, twirling strands around his long fingers.

Lucas crossed arms on his chest and let out a huff. “Why does he get to be oppa?”

“Okay but,” Dejun cleared his throat, reminding the busy four that he’s still present, “that thing is _huge_.”

Sicheng nodded against Dejun’s shoulder, eyes half-closed. He brought the joint to his lips, took a drag and returned it to Dejun.

“Someone take that pot away from the stoners.” Hendery frowned, sitting up but not pushing Ten away. As his gaze was fixed on the two boys on the floor, Ten used the chance to throw the dildo behind the sofa, masking the thud with a fake cough. He then proceeded to suck on Hendery’s neck, moving his hips just a little.

Still entranced by the size of the silicone dick in Ten’s possession, YangYang wobbled his way to the duo on the floor and stole the joint from Dejun. He took a drag, coughed like a madman for a few seconds, then took another hit.

“Since when does he smoke?” Lucas frowned.

“Since today.” Ten mumbled and crawled from Hendery’s lap to Lucas’. “Hey there, big boy.”

Lucas’ attention moved to him, lips pulling into a wide grin. “Hey, baby.”

Ten smiled and pressed his lips against his. Lucas responded immediately, large arms pulling him flush against his chest as his tongue slipped past Ten’s soft lips. Moaning into his mouth, Ten rubbed his ass into small circles over Lucas’ crotch, feeling his dick waking up.

“Will you fuck me?” Ten panted, nails digging into Lucas’ bare chest and leaving red marks as they trailed lower.

Smirking, Lucas cupped his ass in warm palms and squeezed. “With pleasure.”

Ten’s hips bucked. “Now.”

“Now?”

Ten nodded eager. “You’re teasing me too much. I need it. Please…”

Lucas’ fingers slipped lower, teasing at his entrance. “Please what?”

“Please Lucas?”

“You’re not going to call me oppa?” Lucas pulled away, looking at him hurt.

Hendery laughed and tossed a bottle of lube between them. Lucas awarded him with a glare as he popped open the cap.

“You really want me to call you that?”

Embarrassed, Lucas nodded.

“Oppa…” Ten keened. “Please fuck me, oppa.”

Ten knew it struck the right chord in Lucas’ brain the second the younger groaned. His palms gripped on Ten’s waist and pushed him onto the sofa. His head ended up in Hendery’s lap as Lucas towered over him, tugging the erection from his sweatpants. Ten bit his bottom lip at the sight, watching as Lucas coated himself in lube.

“Oppa…” Ten drawled, blinking cutely and sucking at his index finger.

“Christ…” Hendery ran a hand through his hair, looking away from Ten.

Lucas’ brain stopped functioning for a moment, eyes focused on Ten’s exaggerated cuteness. Moaning softly, Ten reached with his free hand to Lucas’ erection, giving it a few light strokes.

“Oppa… Fuck me.”

It was all it took for Lucas to wake up again. He gripped his shaft and positioned himself before the entrance. Ten let out another sweet mewl as Lucas pushed in.

Back arching off the sofa, Ten cried out at the feeling of fullness. It was way better than the butt plug he was sporting just minutes ago. His fingers reached up to Hendery for comfort, touching his jaw and whimpering his name. Hendery looked back at him, shifting as Ten’s head was pressing uncomfortably at his own growing fella.

Lucas slipped in deeper, groaning at the warmth and tightness. His fingers dug into Ten’s thighs covered in leather, wishing he could see and feel the alabaster skin underneath.

In all the mess going on on the sofa, Dejun rediscovered his legs. He wobbled his way over and kneeled by Ten. He was greeted with a cute smile, followed by whimpers which did certain things to him.

“I’m just gonna watch you…” Dejun mumbled, staring at Ten’s red lips and hazy eyes.

“You can touch too…” Ten giggled, fingers tangling into Dejun’s locks and pulling him closer.

Dejun obeyed and leaned in, staring up-close at his lips. His mind was dazed with all the pot, and now witnessing Ten being fucked and touched was taking a bigger toll on him.

“You’re pretty…” Dejun mumbled.

Ten whimpered, glancing at Lucas for a moment. The younger changed the angle, snapping his hips and pushing deeper inside. “I know.”

Grinning, Dejun leaned down for a kiss, but with Lucas’ vigorous thrusting, Ten kept moving up and down. Much to his dismay, the kiss landed on Ten’s nose. Ten giggled and grabbed his face, lifting himself and pressing a long kiss to his lips. However, he pulled away quickly to cry out.

“Lucas!”

“Yeah, babe?”

“Fuck.” Ten hissed, hands flying over his head and gripping onto thin air. “Just there.”

Lucas smirked, hitting the right spot dead-on as Ten’s moans turned into desperate cries.

“I don’t think we should allow him to cum yet.” Hendery spoke in singsong.

Lucas’ thrusts slowed down, looking up at the younger. “What?”

“Don’t you see what he’s doing?” Hendery smirked, fingers tangling into Ten’s hair. “He’s teasing you. All of us, in fact.”

Ten frowned as Lucas spoke, eagerly moving his hips in hopes he’d comply. “What do you propose we do then?”

“We tease him,” Hendery leaned over to still Ten’s hips. “Just like he plays with us.”

“Oppa…” Ten warned.

“Oppa won’t work this time, kitten.” Hendery flashed him a crooked grin.

Lucas smiled brightly, an idea popping in his head. He carefully slid out of Ten’s ass, earning himself a whine of protest. He got off the sofa and scooped Ten into his arms like he weighted less than a feather. “My bed is the biggest.”

Without another word, Lucas hurried to his own room, keeping a wiggling Ten in his arms. He tossed him onto the bed and pinned him down before he could get up.

“Lucas!” Ten whined, hitting him against the chest. “Off!”

Lucas only beamed at him before yelling, “Hendery! Get those cuffs here now!”

“A pair of cuffs coming right up!” Hendery yelled back, grabbing the required item and lube. He glanced at the trio and smirked. “Coming?”

Not waiting for an answer, Hendery made his way to Lucas’ room. He set the bottle on the nightstand and with Lucas’ help, managed to cuff Ten’s arms above his head.

“It hurts…” Ten pouted, trying to set himself free.

“It’s not supposed to be comfortable.” Hendery winked and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Ten wiggled some more. “I wasn’t _that_ mean…”

Lucas clicked his tongue as he peeled the leather pants off Ten’s legs. Satisfied with the beauty in front of him, he crawled between and massaged his inner thighs.

Hendery took the lube and poured a generous amount over Ten’s length, enjoying the squirms and whimpers he received in return. He wrapped his fingers around him, hand moving agonizingly slow and making Ten thrust upwards. However, Lucas pinned him down and brushed his thumbs over his scrotum, grinning when the older moaned.

“Don’t do that…” Ten whined, desperate for more friction.

“We’ll do whatever we like, kitten.” Hendery smiled and pressed a long kiss on his sternum. He trailed his lips to Ten’s areola, gently circling the nipple with his tongue before giving it a suck.

Ten moaned, erection twitching in Hendery’s grasp. “Please…”

Hendery chuckled, sending vibrations which Ten felt through his whole body. He glanced towards the door, hoping someone would come and give him what he really wanted. His eyes locked with YangYang’s, the youngest watching him longingly, lust seeping out of him. Ten whimpered, beckoning him to come closer. But before he could respond, Dejun pushed past him and crawled onto the bed, lips wrapping around Ten’s other nipple.

Lucas bent down, leaving feather light kisses over Ten’s thighs, stopping only when he’d reached too high and Ten would tense up in expectation.

“Hmm…” Hendery hummed. “I think we have him worked up.”

“You think?!” Ten snapped, body trembling from stimulation.

Chuckling, Hendery pulled away, fingers gently brushing over the tip of Ten’s erection, satisfied with a small moan he got in return. “Puppy, turn him around.”

Lucas did as told, expertly flipping Ten around like he was a doll. He pulled him up onto his knees, chest pressed into the mattress as his locked arms lay uncomfortably on his back.

“Don’t we like…” YangYang rubbed the back of his head, looking away from Ten’s ass. “Don’t we need a safe word or something?”

Hendery chuckled. “You really don’t know your hyung, huh?”

“What is that supposed to mean?” YangYang frowned, crossing arms on his chest in annoyance.

“You’ll see.”

Ten whimpered, spreading his knees apart and tempting Lucas to give him more touches. It earned him a spank, his ass bouncing. “Oppa… Touch me oppa.”

“He’s being too demanding,” Lucas murmured, spanking again.

“Maybe he’s just hungry,” Hendery smirked and caressed Ten’s cheek.

Eyes widening, Ten nodded eagerly.

“Yeah?” Hendery cooed, palm slipping down his arms until he could pull onto his cuffed hands, lifting him off the bed a little. “Who would you like first, hmm?”

Ten whimpered, arms burning. Instead of answering, he nodded towards Hendery’s crotch, eyes fixed on the tent in front.

“Aw, you’re so sweet,” Hendery grinned and pulled his pants down.

The moment he was close enough, Ten took him in eagerly. He bobbed his head, slurping noises escaping his greedy mouth. Groaning, Hendery watched him, free hand tugging on his hair and pulling him closer. Ten gagged when Hendery’s erection hit the back of his throat, drool dripping from his lips onto the bedsheets.

Lucas replaced Hendery’s hand holding Ten’s chained pair and pulled him higher. He slipped between his legs and pushed the tip of his erection inside, moaning at the heat. Ten let out a muffled cry as Lucas slowly worked his way back in.

Dejun could only watch, eager too join but enjoying the sight as well. He ran his fingers over Ten’s waist, wrapping them around his erection and giving him needed attention.

YangYang remained leaned against the doorframe. He wore a worried expression, wondering if Ten really enjoyed this. Ever since Ten and him started goofing around under the sheets, not once has Ten asked for something this rough. He was sweet, and they took their time together. But as he watched him in this edition, YangYang wondered if Hendery had indeed been right.

Hendery held onto Ten’s head, slowly thrusting into his mouth as Lucas did the same from the other end. There were tears in Ten’s eyes, but he didn’t want it to stop, whimpering and doing his best to be good for them. Yet his arms were killing him, muscles and joints burning uncomfortably.

Hendery suddenly pulled away, letting Ten drop back onto the bed. “Let’s uncuff him. We could put those arms to better use.”

Lucas nodded and got the keys. Still buried deep inside of him, he undid the cuffs and tossed them onto the floor. Ten wiggled his arms, feeling the blood flowing back in. He managed to get on his elbows and glance over his shoulder at Lucas. Moving his hips, he thrusted back against his erection, moaning at the fullness. Lucas smirked and slapped his ass again, proud of the red marks he left.

Hendery got off the bed and sauntered out of the room, glancing at YangYang with a smirk. The youngest frowned, but used the chance to replace his spot on the bed. He ran his fingers down Ten’s arm, rubbing some warmth into them. Ten looked at him and smiled, a sweet curl of his lips just for him. YangYang leaned in and kissed him.

“Is this really okay?” He whispered, pulling away only to look into his eyes.

Ten nodded, hand reaching up for him.

YangYang found himself on his back, with Ten kneeling above him, lips locked into a heated kiss. Lucas’ thrusts slowed down, trying his best not to finish too fast. His large palm ran over Ten’s spine, reaching between his shoulder blades and to his hair. Fingers tangling between blond locks, he yanked him up. Ten cried out, about to snap at him but getting silenced by a particularly rough thrust.

“Smile for the camera, kitten.” Hendery smirked, taking a close-up on Ten’s face.

Ten looked absolutely stunning with abused lips glistening from saliva, his eyes shining with lust.

Hendery hummed, moving the phone to focus on his neck and collarbones. Lucas tugged on his hair more, making his back form a beautiful arch. YangYang’s fingers slid over his sides, providing little support as Lucas snapped his hips forward. Ten cried out, his forgotten erection twitching as precum dripped onto the youngest under him.

“Like that…” Hendery made sure to capture it all, zooming in on Ten’s hard-on and the way Lucas slid in and out of him.

“You think hyung will like it?” Dejun chuckled and moved closer, slipping his middle finger between Ten’s lips.

“He will love it.” Lucas grinned as he pulled out of Ten and got up on his feet.

Ten pushed Dejun away, whining and collapsing onto YangYang. He curled into him, hiding in the crook of his neck. “Save me.”

Dejun clicked his tongue and tugged him onto his back. “Play with us, hyung.” He drawled.

Ten blew him a raspberry. “That’s my line.”

Dejun smiled and took his hand, playing with his fingers. “But will you?” He placed his palm over his chest, then trailed it down his stomach until he had it right where he needed it most.

Amused, Ten asked. “Are you thirsty for me too?”

“Maybe.” Dejun watched him long, curling Ten’s fingers around his erection. He let out low growl, nose scrunching up a little when Ten pressed his palm against him. Smirking, he slipped his palm inside Dejun’s pants and briefs, stroking the hidden length. 

YangYang kept his arms around him, leaving innocent kisses over his neck and exposed shoulder. Then Ten ran his palm over his front and stuck his hand inside, stroking the duo at the same time.

“Kitten, you’re being very generous.” Hendery chuckled as he set the phone aside. He got between Ten’s legs, cupping his balls and giving them a light squeeze.

Ten hissed and hooked a leg around his waist, pulling him closer. “No more games.”

“Is that so?” Hendery got on top of him and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Yes.” Ten stared at him determined, rolling his hips to create friction between their erections.

Hendery smirked. “You want me in, kitten?”

“God, yes.” Ten moaned and squeezed both dicks, grinning like a devil when they thrusted into his hands.

“So dirty…” Hendery clicked his tongue. He shifted until he managed to grab lube and coat himself. If there was any preparation needed, Lucas had already taken care of it because Hendery slipped in with ease. His thrusts were slow, eyes focused on Ten falling apart under him.

Lucas watched Ten coming undone by the youngest trio. Still, two were missing, and if Ten said he wanted everyone, then Lucas sure as hell would make sure all of them were present.

He walked out and found Sicheng leaning against the sofa, head lolling back. Sighing, Lucas got a glass of water and pressed it against his lips.

“Drink.”

Sicheng did as told, then smiled at him goofily. “I feel good.”

“Ten wants you.”

Sicheng hummed and tried to stand up. He failed miserably, though, collapsing against the sofa before he even had a chance to get up properly. “Oopsie.”

Chuckling, Lucas pulled him up. “You shouldn’t smoke so much.”

“But it feels good now.” Sicheng pouted and leaned into his side.

“I know man, I do. But do you really want to miss out on the fun?”

As if contemplating for a moment, Sicheng watched him carefully. Eventually, he shook his head. “No.”

“Good. Don’t be like me.”

“Like you?”

“The first time Ten did this, I got so high I fell asleep.”

“The first time?”

“Yep.” Lucas dragged him towards his bedroom.

Still confused, Sicheng watched him for a moment, lips pouty and eyes droopy. But the moans from the bed snapped him back to reality.

Ten was on Hendery’s lap, riding him like there’s no tomorrow. His movements were suddenly stopped, though, as Dejun grabbed him by the hips and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

“You ready?”

“Ready?” Ten frowned. “Ready for what?”

Smirking, Dejun grabbed his lubed erection and pushed it against Ten’s entrance. “This.”

Ten’s eyes went wide, cry echoing through the room as Dejun pushed himself halfway in. Hendery groaned at the tightness, holding Ten by the waist. YangYang sat up in his seat, eyes going wide. He looked as if he was about to have a mental breakdown.

“Is that…?” Sicheng pointed at the trip. “What I think it is?”

Lucas just stared, trying to wrap his mind around the fact Ten’s hole could be stretched so much.

“More lube.” Hendery groaned, reaching for the bottle lying next to him and handing it to Dejun.

Nodding, Dejun poured a generous amount over their erections and slowly pushed in. Ten squeezed around them, crying out again.

Hendery groaned and gripped on his waist. “Don’t squeeze. Relax, kitten.”

“You fucking relax with two dicks up your ass!” Ten snapped before his arms gave in, collapsing on top of Hendery.

Dejun stilled his movements and caressed the small of Ten’s back. He leaned forward and peppered it with soft kisses, fingers wrapping around Ten’s erection and stroking slowly.

After what seemed like forever, Ten moved back on them, taking them deeper. “Move.”

Nodding more to himself, Dejun started with shallow thrusts. Ten whimpered under him, fingers digging into the sheets as he buried his face into Hendery’s chest. It was all too much. He never felt so full, ass burning from pain and mixing with pleasure as he imagined how it looked.

Dejun’s fingers dug into his ass, picking up the pace. By now, Hendery stopped his movements, allowing Dejun to do all the work. He caressed Ten’s sides instead, making sure to give him a stroke or two.

“I think I’m gonna…” Dejun moaned, gripping tighter onto Ten.

“In…” Ten croaked. “Inside… I want… Do it.”

Hendery bent his knees, finally moving too. He kissed the top of Ten’s head, hips moving in the opposite rhythm Dejun had set.

Ten thought he was about to be split open. But in a good way. He moaned into Hendery’s chest, tears soaking his shirt. “Fill me up!”

Dejun did just that. Hendery kept thrusting, though, the feeling of Dejun’s hot cum spilling over his own erection only driving him further.

Ten cried out, knuckles turning white like the sheets he gripped on. Dejun whimpered from the overstimulation but refused to pull out until Hendery reached his high too.

“So good…” Ten panted, tilting his head and gasping for breath. “So good… So full…”

“You like it, kitten?” Hendery groaned, snapping his hips. “Fuck…”

“Yes, oppa.” Ten mewled and squeezed around them.

Hendery cried out, the pressure just right. He buried himself to the hilt, feeling Dejun’s softening member slipping out. Ten whimpered as cum spilled inside him once more, squeezing around him to keep it all inside.

Dejun dropped on the bed next to them as Ten helped Hendery ride his orgasm. When it was too much for both, he slowly lifted his ass, cum sliding out along.

“Holy shit.” Sicheng’s eyes went wide at the sight, front of his pants wet with precum. “Hyung’s ass looks like a… like…”

“Dripping pussy filled with cum…” Lucas said as if in a trance.

Ten whined. “Shut up.”

“Wait…” Dejun sat up, blood returning to his head. “How do you guys know what a dripping pussy filled with cum looks like?”

Sicheng looked at him as if he’d grown another head. “Uhm… porn, maybe?”

Snorting, Ten rolled off Hendery, hissing at the pain shooting through his spine. He felt the cum slide out of him, making him disgusted and more aroused at the same time.

Hendery turned on a side and caressed his arm. “You good?”

Ten hummed, sprawling across the bed like a starfish. With his eyes closed, he missed to notice Sicheng wobbling over in his high state. He only opened them when he felt something wet and warm against his lips.

“Hyung…” He whined. “I want a suckie…”

Chuckling, Ten patted a spot on the bed for him. When Sicheng sat down with the biggest pout on his lips, Ten crawled up and lowered his head in his lap. His tongue lazily lapped at the precum, slipping around the tip of his erection.

Sicheng let out a small whimper, watching him through lidded eyes. “Feels good…”

Ten smirked and took more, relaxing his mouth and bobbing head. When he felt his cheeks getting numb, he pulled away with a pop and kissed his way down the length. He gave a few tentative licks to his scrotum, fingers wrapping around the erection to entertain him.

Lucas’s gaze was fixed on the ass back in the air. He watched the way cum slid down and over his scrotum, his own erection twitching at the sight. Without a second thought, he strode over and buried himself inside once more.

Ten cried out against Sicheng’s member, his ass still numb from the now satisfied duo.

“I’m sorry… I just… You’re too hot…” Lucas stumbled over words, his thrusts extremely slow. He went all the way out, staring at his own erection almost popping out before he pushed it back in. There was none of the snuggling tightness, but each time he pulled out, his dick was covered in more cum and lube. It drove him mad. He wanted to leave his own mark on him, wanted to paint him himself.

“It’s okay…” Ten whimpered, back to sucking on the throbbing erection in front of him.

He took his time, savouring Sicheng’s taste, just as Lucas savoured his own ass. The pleasure started building up in his nether regions, and he squirmed, desperate to be touched.

Since none of the fools understood his signals, Ten reached for his own erection. He trembled the moment his cool fingers reached his throbbing member. But the pleasure was short-lived, hand smacked away by a grinning Hendery.

“No touching, kitten.”

Ten pulled away with a pop and whined. “Oppa…”

Lucas kept moving, twitching inside of him. “Ten…”

“Hmm?”

“I’m gunna cum…”

“Okay…” Ten sniffed and looked desperate at Hendery. “Just a little… please oppa…”

Lucas whined and stopped moving. He bent forward and wrapped his arms around Ten’s waist. “Pay attention to me!”

Ten yelped and tried not to collapse under the weight. “Lucas… off!”

Whining, Lucas grabbed him and pulled him onto his lap as he sat on his feet. Erection buried deep inside of him, Lucas cuddled into his back.

Ten sighed, just sitting there. “I am.”

“Good.” Lucas murmured into his back. Then in a small voice, he spoke, “can you ride me?”

Ten rolled his eyes but did as told. He moved his hips back and forward, glancing at his own erection. It looked so red and sad, covered in precum and desperate for some loving.

Lucas’ grip on him tightened, warm pants caressing Ten’s back. “Baby…”

Smiling, Ten kept rolling his hips, feeling the pleasure building up in him. He focused on his own incoming high, praying to heaven and hell Hendery would let him be.

Yet, Hendery noticed when his breath became hitched, when his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Before Ten could scream out in pleasure, Hendery launched forward and gripped the base of his shaft.

Ten did scream. Only it was in frustration as a dry orgasm washed over him. He glared at Hendery as if he murdered a cat he didn’t own, ready to rip the head off him. But Lucas pinned him down, his arms wrapped around Ten’s and refusing to let go.

“I fucking hate all of you.” Ten spat, whimpering as he felt even more sensitive with Lucas’ eager thrusts.

“You love us,” Hendery winked at him, releasing him and getting up. He retrieved his phone and took the scene of an annoyed Ten bouncing on Lucas’ lap.

Lucas came without a warning. The only signal Ten got was his grip tightening before he felt familiar wet heat filling him up, Lucas’ teeth grazing against his shoulder blades. Whimpering, Ten moved some more, taking all Lucas had to offer.

Pressing a soft kiss to Ten’s nape, Lucas released him from the grip. His palms ran up and down Ten’s bare thighs, squeezing lightly when they’d reach higher. Ten bit his bottom lip and took Lucas’ hand into his, carefully guiding it to his own erection.

A loud moan came from his lips when he felt himself being wrapped into a warm palm. He thrusted in, desperate for the touch.

Frankly, Lucas enjoyed this eagerness. Since he provided him such a lovely climax, he decided to tease him a little as a reward. He slid his curled fingers over the length, loving how Ten dissolved into moans, hips stuttering.

Pouting, Sicheng crawled over and grabbed Ten’s hands, placing them over his eager member. “Me too!”

Ten started stroking him absently, too engrossed in his own pleasure. Unfortunately, as always, it was short-lived. Lucas’ hands stopped as soon as they started and lifted him off himself. Cum slid out of his ass once again, making him cringe at the feeling. At least it wasn’t his bed.

Defeated, Ten leaned in and took Sicheng in his mouth once more. He bobbed his head, ass in the air for the nth time over the night. Sicheng moaned, palms pressed into the mattress behind him, allowing him to thrust into his mouth. Yet Ten was doing such a wonderful job there was really no need for him to try.

Taking in more, Ten was determined to suck Sicheng off. His body was turning tired, mouth numb, and he still didn’t reach his high.

“Hyung…” Sicheng breathed out. “I’m close…”

Ten hummed around him, satisfied when Sicheng made an incomprehensible noise.

“Ten.”

Freezing with Sicheng’s dick in mouth, Ten stopped with all movements. The tone of the voice too familiar. As he pulled away to turn around and face whatever was coming at him, Sicheng let out a whimper. White ribbons came flying over his face, mostly sticking to his lips.

When he opened his eyes, he felt some sticking to his eyelashes. Sicheng stared at him, a bit of cum dripping from his softening member.

“I am so sorry…” He whispered aghast.

Ten stuck his tongue out and licked his lips, tasting the salty flavour. Then, he turned around to face the member who just decided to join them.

“Long time no see, Kun.” Ten said, glaring at the oldest. “Where were you?”

“Why was my present behind the sofa?” Kun asked in a low voice. It made all of them shift in their seats, feeling as if they did something irrevocably wrong. All but Ten whose gaze was fixed on a huge veiny dick from before. He felt uncomfortable for whole other reason.

“I can explain…” He said in a voice barely above whisper, making his way over to him.

Kun set the toy on the dresser. “Can you?”

“Y-yes…” Ten stuttered, gaze slipping to Kun’s feet.

Arms crossed on his chest and stern expression written all over his face, Kun stopped in front of him, waiting. But when no words came from the other, he smirked. “Knees. Now.”

Ten felt unable to protest and sank to his knees. His gaze was fixed on the floor, feeling sticky from cum spread over his body.

Sicheng felt like curling into a ball and disappearing from the room. Lucas made his way over to him, pulling him into a hug he himself needed. Yangyang, half deceased from the show the elders provided him with, kept his back pressed against the wall. Dejun had dozed off, snuggled into Lucas’ pillow. The only one who remained unbothered was Hendery, smug grin dancing on his lips.

“You know what to do.” Kun stated simply.

Ten nodded, fingers reaching to undo the fly on Kun’s jeans. Yet, they got slapped away and he looked up.

“I didn’t hear you.”

Swallowing hard, Ten murmured. “Yes, daddy…”

“Louder.” Kun growled.

“Yes, daddy.” Ten said with a clearer voice.

“Good.”

Ten’s fingers slowly undid the zipper of Kun’s jeans. He popped the button open and tugged them lower. Glancing up once more, Ten sought confirmation for what he was about to do. Kun didn’t say anything, though, and it was enough for Ten to press a wet kiss against his crotch.

He licked and sucked his way around the growing erection inside the briefs, nimble fingers slipping under the hem and tugging it carefully out. He took him inside in one go, eyes travelling up once more.

Kun had his gaze fixed on him, arms resting by his sides. He didn’t guide him, nor praise him, just watched him with assertiveness. After all, Ten knew exactly what needed to be done.

He bobbed his head, slowly working him up. When he felt him fully harden, he pulled away with a pop and licked his lips.

“You like that, don’t you?” Kun asked, voice husky.

“Yes, daddy.” Ten nodded frantically, hands doing the work instead of mouth.

“Did you like being fucked by everyone?”

He responded, hesitant, “yes, daddy…”

“You’re a little slut, aren’t you?” Kun grabbed his hair and pushed his erection back in his mouth. “You love being filled up, don’t you?”

Ten whimpered around him, closing his eyes as Kun thrusted into his mouth.

“Look at me.” Kun snapped.

Eyes fluttering open, Ten looked up.

“Good boy.” Kun smirked, stilling his thrusts. Ten sank down on his erection, moving his head eagerly.

Hendery sat up in his place, grabbing his phone to catch the scene. Yet Kun sent him a glare and he aborted the mission.

“Have you all had your share?” He asked, voice as commanding as ever.

Everyone nodded, looking anywhere but at the leader.

“Good.” His voice turned low. “Now get out.”

Sicheng was first to dash out of the room, avoiding to look at either of them. Lucas pouted, as it was his own room after all. Still, he woke Dejun and dragged him outside. Hendery followed suit. Only YangYang lingered around.

“Hyung…” He murmured, glancing at Ten on his knees.

“Yes?”

“You won’t… hurt him, will you?”

Kun’s cold expression cracked a little. “Don’t worry.”

YangYang nodded and walked outside, silently closing the door behind.

“You have them all whipped for you, don’t you?” Kun clicked his tongue and pulled him on his feet.

Ten kept his gaze down, chewing on his bottom lip.

“Did you have fun?”

Ten nodded in silence, hair bouncing.

“Answer me.”

“Yes, daddy.”

Sighing, Kun pulled away and walked to the nightstand. He took wet tissues and returned to him. Ever-so-gently, he wiped the cum off Ten’s face. The other remained mum, still refusing to look at him.

“Did they play with my gift?”

“No, daddy.” He said, shaking his head.

“I’m glad you respect it.”

Ten nodded quickly. “It was your gift, daddy. Only you can use it.”

“Exactly.” He placed his palm under Ten’s chin, gently lifting it up. “Look at me.”

Reluctantly, Ten met his gaze. Kun smiled softly and helped him get up. His thumb trailed over his bottom lip before kissing him.

“Tell me what you want, I won’t torture you more tonight.”

Ten’s shoulders relaxed, arms instinctively wrapping around Kun’s neck. “I just want to cum… please…”

“They didn’t let you?” Kun asked, voice soft.

Ten shook his head, pouting. “No.”

Smiling, Kun pushed him onto the bed and kneeled between his legs. “At least they left something for me.”

Ten blushed and spread his legs, sticky fingers coming to Kun’s shoulders.

Kun wrapped a hand around his erection, rubbing him and watching Ten’s eyes close. He bent forward and gave the head a slow lick. Ten’s hips jerked forward.

“Sorry…” He whispered, doing his best to remain seated.

He took the tip in and sucked gently, tongue poking at the slit. Ten moaned, head lolling back, neck exposed. Kun hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head, making sure to apply enough pressure.

Ten’s toes curled in pleasure, loud moans spilling one after another. It didn’t take long before he was lying on the bed, back arched and Kun’s name on his lips.

Kun kept sucking, palms sliding over Ten’s stomach and staring at the gorgeous man under him.

He came hard, lips parted in a silent scream as he gripped onto the sheets to keep himself from floating away. Kun took it all in, sucking him dry and swallowing all he had to offer. Only when there was nothing left did he pull away, licking his lips from anything that might have escaped.

Ten lay on the bed, feeling like he’d just gone to heaven. There was a lazy, satisfied grin on his lips when Kun climbed next to him. Ten nuzzled into his side, smiling cutely.

“You’re the best, daddy.”

“I know.” Kun chuckled, palm running up his chest, tugging on the leather straps still on. “Where did you even get these?”

“Jaehyun.” He replied simply, hand wrapping around Kun’s forgotten member. “Can I just…?”

“Yeah.” Kun murmured and leaned in, pressing soft kisses to his jawline.

It took only a few expert flicks of his wrist to get Kun to the point of no return. He growled deliciously against Ten’s lips as Ten stared at him, feeling like he might get hard from the sight itself. He ran his thumb over the tip, scooping up some cum and brought it to his lips, sucking loudly. Kun snorted and lightly pushed him away.

“Happy?”

“Very.”

Lucas ended up sleeping in Sicheng’s bed, too lazy to change the ruined sheets. He honestly hoped nothing stained his precious new mattress.

Sicheng apologized a thousand times to Ten for giving him a facial, but Ten waved him off and told him not to worry.

Dejun woke up an hour later, starving as the amount of pot lowered in his system. Hendery and Kun were kind enough to join him for a late-night snack.

When he found the will in himself to live again, Ten crawled up from Lucas’ bed. He tossed the headband away and freed himself from the leather straps.

Waltzing his fine arse to the bathroom for a much needed shower, Ten almost tripped over his own legs as he felt more cum seeping out of him. Sighing, he locked himself in the bathroom and showered for good half an hour.

But despite all the uncomfortable aftermath, Ten couldn’t help himself but to grin. He got what he wanted – a playtime with his members. All his preparations were not in vain, and even if he wouldn’t be able to sit properly for a week, it was worth it.

Clean and satisfied, Ten made his way back to the bedroom, wearing zero clothes cause clothes are for pussies. However, a dressed dick waited for him on the bed.

“Ten…” YangYang stood up the moment he entered, palms sheepishly clasped together.

“Hmm?” Ten hummed, crawling under the covers.

“I…” YangYang watched him. He’d seen him naked just minutes ago, yet the sight of Ten naked was always stunning. “I… I just wanted to make sure you’re okay…”

Ten looked up at him, scrunching up his nose. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know, just…” He rubbed the back of his head, unsure what to say.

Smiling, Ten opened the covers and patted a spot next to himself. YangYang smiled back and made his way over but stopped when Ten lifted his hand. “No clothes in this bed, Yang.”

He nodded and took the offensive material off, hurriedly slipping next to him. Ten wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close, snuggling into his chest.

“Ten?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you really okay?”

Ten chuckled and looked up at him. “Why?”

“It’s just that… They were really rough on you and all…” YangYang mumbled.

“Yeah, I’m good. Really.” Ten smiled and pressed a small kiss to the corner of YangYang’s lips. “You, however, were nowhere to be found once they started with the fucking.”

“I was there,” he mumbled. “Just watching.”

“Did you like what you saw?” Ten teased, crawling on top of him. He straddled his hips, chin resting on YangYang’s chest.

“Uhm…” He swallowed hard. “I didn’t know you were into all those things.”

Ten hummed. “Well, I kind of treat everyone differently? It depends on my mood and who I’m with.”

“Oh.” YangYang watched him, arms by his sides.

“YangYang.”

“Yeah…?”

“What’s on your mind?”

“Well I was just… like… do you…” He trailed off, unsure how to word it out.

“Do I like…?” Ten offered, smiling cutely.

“Do you like it when we… you know.”

“Do I like when we have sex?” Ten asked.

“Yeah… in our way.” YangYang bit his bottom lip, watching him.

Ten smiled brightly. “I love when we have sex.”

“Yeah…?” YangYang murmured, blushing slightly.

“Yeah.” Ten smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.

“Okay…” YangYang smiled back, wrapping arms around his waist.

Ten slid his thumb over his cheek and pressed another kiss on his lips. “Yang?”

“Hmm?”

“You didn’t fuck me.”

“…no.” He admitted softly.

“Would you like to?” Ten grinned.

YangYang shook his head. “No, your ass has suffered enough tonight.”

Ten smiled and hid in the corner of YangYang’s neck. He placed a soft kiss there, snuggling closer and whispering against skin. “But yours hasn’t…”

“It hasn’t…” YangYang mumbled, fingers combing through Ten’s hair.

Ten rose and their eyes locked for a moment. Without another word, Ten grabbed lube from the nightstand. He coated his fingers as YangYang spread his legs, fingers still running through Ten’s hair.

He pressed a lubed finger against his entrance, slowly pushing in when YangYang gave him an approving nod. Moving it slowly, he kissed him on the lips. YangYang smiled, keeping him close.

When he deemed him ready, he slipped another finger inside. YangYang let out a soft moan, quickly eaten up by Ten’s kisses.

“So tight…” Ten whispered, gently thrusting his fingers and scissoring them.

“We didn’t do it in a while.” YangYang panted, palms slipping to Ten’s shoulders.

Ten hummed, adding a third finger when he felt the younger relax. He smiled at the soft moans he emitted, watching as his eyes rolled to the back of his head when his fingers brushed against a particular spot.

YangYang kept the moans as low as possible. Instead, he expressed his pleasure by pulling Ten closer and arching into his touch.

Unable to hold himself back anymore, Ten pulled the fingers out. He took more lube and rubbed it into his erection. YangYang shifted his legs as Ten pressed the tip of his member against his entrance. With a small nod from the younger, Ten carefully pushed the head in.

YangYang bit his lip to keep himself from making a sound. Ten waited for him to adjust, peppering his chest with kisses.

“Move…” YangYang breathed.

Ten did as told, slowly thrusting into him. YangYang arched under him, feeling pleasure mixing in with pain.

“Relax…” Ten whispered against his lips. He ran a hand over YangYang’s chest, stopping by the nipple to play with it.

As he continued his movements, YangYang gradually relaxed. He hooked the right leg around Ten’s waist, their bodies pressed close. With more access, Ten thrusted in deeper. He made sure to rub YangYang’s erection between them with each movement, enjoying the little noises he’d get in return.

“You feel good, puddin’” Ten cooed, capturing his earlobe between his lips.

“You feel good too, crazy.” YangYang smiled, arms wrapped around Ten’s waist to keep him close.

“Want on top?” Ten breathed in his ear, pinching his nipple.

“Do you want me to?” YangYang moaned, nails digging into Ten’s muscular back.

“Very.”

YangYang chuckled and allowed Ten to roll them around. He tossed the covers off them and sat up, moaning at the change of position.

Ten wrapped his fingers around YangYang’s erection, other hand coming to his waist. The younger gasped, rolling his hips as he found support against Ten’s chest.

Ten slid his thumb over the tip, smearing the precum. YangYang’s hips trembled at the action, gaze locked with Ten’s.

“Faster puddin’.” Ten smirked, stroking him slowly.

YangYang leaned back, palms now on Ten’s thighs as he rocked his hips. The wet sounds filled the silence of the room, mixed with soft pants and pet names.

When YangYang felt Ten brush the sweet spot inside of him, he fought the urge to cry out. He bit his bottom lip to keep it silent, hips stuttering as he made sure to rub over it as much as possible.

“You look,” Ten swallowed, “so fucking good on top of me.”

YangYang chuckled and quickened the pace. “It’s because your dick feels great, crazy.”

“Ride it, puddin’. It’s only yours now.” Ten smirked, following YangYang’s pace to rub him at the same time.

YangYang saw stars as he closed his eyes, chasing the pleasure building at the pit of his stomach. Just before the wave of bliss wiped his mind clean, he whispered Ten’s name. His walls closed around him, squeezing him tightly as cum covered Ten’s stomach.

He rode his orgasm out, hips slowing down to a stop. Returning from the land of milk and honey, YangYang looked at Ten who wore a proud smirk.

“You are _very_ hot when you cum.” Ten licked his lips and sat up, kissing him long on the lips.

YangYang wrapped his arms around Ten’s neck. “Yeah, but you didn’t, did ya?”

Ten hummed. “Can you ride me some more? Feels real good.”

YangYang complied, blushing from the lustful look in Ten’s eyes. He whimpered, rolling his hips as best as he could.

Ten groaned and slid his palms under YangYang’s behind. Gripping on it tightly, he thrusted his hips upwards, slamming into the younger. YangYang clung to his neck, gasping at the sensation.

Reaching his high for the second time of the night, Ten bit into YangYang’s shoulder to keep himself from screaming. He held onto him tight, gasping when YangYang moved his hips some more. Ten felt warm kisses cover his neck, traveling to his chest and then back up until they were upon his lips. Smiling, Ten caught his lips between his in a lazy kiss.

When it was too much for both, YangYang climbed off his lap. The cringe at the feeling turned into a pout when Ten laughed at him.

“It feels really good at the moment,” YangYang whimpered, “but when the dick is out…”

“I know.” Ten chuckled and lay down, pulling the younger close to himself.

YangYang snuggled into his side, pulling the covers over them. “We should clean up.”

Ten hummed, fingers absently trailing over YangYang’s back. “We should…”

Ten fell asleep before YangYang had the time to say anything in return. He sneaked out of the bed and went to clean himself in the bathroom. When he got back, Ten was in the same position.

Smiling to himself, YangYang cleaned up his favourite hyung with a wet towel. Then he snuck into his side, pulling the covers over their naked bodies. Curling against him, YangYang stared at his sleeping figure until he fell asleep.

Sometime during the night, Ten wrapped his arms around him and left a soft kiss on the top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated!  
> also, apologies if i fucked the tenses. halfway through i realized i'm writing in past tense (my usual style is present).
> 
> thank you for reading!!!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/yuichi31664032)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/yuichi31664032)


End file.
